By Your Side Forever
by xsaiyuki.shizukax
Summary: Takanri and Haine are married, with Shizumasa a bachealor still. Thinking he would never fall in love again, along comes Saiyuki Hitomiya, the new 'Emperor'. Saiyuki is the first female Emperor at Imperial Academy. Whould there be love? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

By Your Side Forever:

**By Your Side Forever:**

_**A Shinshi Doumei Cross Fan Story**_

**Chapter one: First Impressions, Worst Impressions**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**Bold** Author's note

_Italics _Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

Living with Haine and Takanari, brought many feelings for him. Some were wanted, others were simply jealous based. Haine and Takanari had been married for a year, and the twenty-one year old Shizumasa, felt badly for intruding on their married life. He has been looking forward to visiting the latest emperor association meeting, even though it had been Takanari all along. He was fascinated about the new emperor, or maybe empress. Rumour has it, this time; the gold of the school was a girl. She was from a wealthy and well known family known as the Hitomiya, and her academic achievements are well known. But, most of all, he had heard of her beauty, they say her hair was black as then ravens, and her skin as fair as the moon itself. Of course, he didn't believe this, no one in his eyes, was as beautiful as Haine. How wrong he would be.

Saiyuki Hitomiya, felt someone shaking her, she lazily swatted at the person.

"Give me five more minutes…" she murmured.

The shaking didn't stop, instead it picked up in urgency.

"Saiyuki," a voice said softly, "You're going to be late for the Emperor Association meeting!"

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up right in her chair. She blinked as her office swam into focus, the seventeen year old shot up from the chair. Her black hair was loose, and she quickly grabbed a hair tie from her pocket. She swiftly tied her hair up in a ponytail, and ran towards the door. The door suddenly slammed open, she had stopped just before the door could hit her in her face. A boy poked his head into the room, her eye brows snapped together, and her face was cold.

"You almost hit me in the face, Aki," she said coldly.

She glared and was just about to demand an explanation, when her eyes caught sight of the clock hanging outside the office. Her eyes went wide, and she ran out of her office.

"I wish our ice queen would stop being an Ice Queen," Aki said to the other girl in the office. The girl shrugged and sighed.

"It can not be helped, since she is the first female heir to the Hitomiya, she has to act that way." The girl paused and added. "That's what she thinks she has to act like, anyways."

Aki sighed, and looked at the girl, he shook his head.

"But, she's a pretty person, one with good manners, well off family and one who is smart. After all, you live with her, being her closest friend and maid. Right, Rin?" he asked her thoughtfully.

Rin smiled and turned to leave. "Right." she said softly.

The room was full of older men, some as old as her grandfather, she sighed. She lifted her chin up, and looked steadily ahead. She was after all, representing not only the current school, but also her family. _I am the current Emperor, I role this school and represent this school_, her boots made soft click-click noises as she stepped onto the polished marble floor. She wore a smile, she hated to smile, but today was one of few occasions in which she can and be seen smiling. She wore her stylish glasses, and glanced around the room with her silver eyes. She hated the colour of her eyes, but it was something that she had to put up with. The other former Emperors, made haste, introducing themselves and their businesses, _do I care?_ She thought. She mentally sighed and began to greet them with that smile on her face.

_So the rumours do speak of some truth,_ Shizumasa thought, as the current Emperor stepped in. Her hair was the blackest he had ever seen, and her eyes were an unusual colour of silver. She walked as if she was someone important, but there was an air of coldness around her. Curious about her personality and her family, he stepped forward to be introduced to her. He bowed before her, and introduced himself.

"It's an honour to meet you, Hitomiya-sama. I am Shizumasa Togu, heir to the Togu clan." he said with a smile on his face.

Saiyuki looked at the new comer, and sighed again. _Another one,_ she thought, _trying to get to my parents through me_. She smiled as if she never had that thought, and bowed politely back.

"It's an honour to meet you too. I have heard plenty about you and your family at this school."

They soon talked about school and the usual topics, when she saw Rin enter the room. Rin immediately ran towards her, and smiled. She murmured a quick apology and looked at Shizumasa. Saiyuki noted with a faint interest, that her friend was blushing. _Love struck again?_ She thought. Rin had boyfriends, even Rin herself have lost track of the names. One week it would be this boy, the next it would be someone new. She introduced Rin to Shizumasa, and she quietly slipped away, when they started to chat. _Better leave now, Rin can talk until the cows came home_, she thought.

She quietly entered the balcony of the function room, and looked outside. The sun was fairly high in the sky, and the day was cool and refreshing. Her mind wondered, she just stood there thinking of many things, from her parents to the school itself. There was one thing that bothered her the most, _What am I doing as the Emperor?_ she thought. _Easy, I'm doing this for my parents. _When the answer came to her, she felt uneasy, somehow it just didn't feel right.

"Nice day out isn't it?" a male voice said.

She turned around, and saw Shizumasa standing next to her. Stifling another sigh, she smiled and simply nodded.

"Yes, it is." she said softly.

There was a moment of silence as a breeze flew by them, then Shizumasa started to talk again.

"You know," he said "I'm surprised that a girl became the new Emperor, especially one from the Hitomiya family. A family, from what I just gathered is known to be patricidal family."

She stiffened at the last comment; she felt anger boiling within her. _How dare he!_ She thought, _it's alright for him to say that stuff; after all, he's a boy!_

She felt her composition losing; there was a sudden burning at the back of her eyes. She knew she was about to cry, holding back her tears. She turned to him, no longer the warm person, but the renowned ice queen.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinions," she said in a cold voice, "But, I will not be insulted. Simply because I'm a girl, I have equal rights to do as I please. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent mattered to attend to."

She gave a stiff bow, and left the balcony.

Shizumasa saw her leaving the balcony, he wasn't offended by her last comment, and in fact it was the opposite. He was intrigued with the girl, and planned to make a formal apology. _She's interesting…_ he thought, and smiled to himself. _Maybe a banquet of flowers would do, as an apology,_ he thought. He got out his phone and dialled a number. He kept on smiling, as if he knew a secret that the others don't.

**Whoooo, so long since I wrote anything. I got addicted to Shinshi Doumei Cross, it's such a cute story, but it did raise a lot of issues I never really thought about. Onwards! If you would like for me to continue this story, please review! I will try and answer all of your questions, and critique to the best of my abilities. Also critiques are loved! After all, how else are you going to improve? XD On a side note, OMG! The series ended! Nuuu! I want to know what happens in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

By Your Side Forever:

**By Your Side Forever:**

_**A Shinshi Doumei Cross Fan Story**_

**ChapterTwo: Fun and Games (note: This is my idiot of a sister's idea)**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**Bold** Author's note

_Italics _Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--Previous Chapter Recap--

Shizumasa saw her leaving the balcony, he wasn't offended by her last comment, and in fact it was the opposite. He was intrigued with the girl, and planned to make a formal apology. She's interesting… he thought, and smiled to himself. Maybe a banquet of flowers would do, as an apology, he thought. He got out his phone and dialled a number. He kept on smiling, as if he knew a secret that the others don't.

--Present Chapter--

Saiyuki was fuming when she went back to her office. Rin and Aki were trying to cheer her up, but Saiyuki just ignored them, her mind was elsewhere. She just sighed, and dismissed them from her office, wanting a little 'me' time. She glanced at the pile of work, and sighed. She was just simply not in the mood to finish her work, taking a deep breath she stood up. _There is only ten minutes left till the next class_, she thought. She walked towards the window, and looked outside. There have been times when she wished that she wasn't the Emperor of Imperial Academy. She wondered, whether the rule of having a Platinum counted. She shrugged, _I've got no time to fall in love, besides I think dad already chosen my future husband_. Her eyes roamed the school campus; she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Turning towards the door she yelled.

"Come in!"

Rin came into the room with a bouquet of red roses, Saiyuki raised her eyebrow at the bouquet. She noticed Rin was smiling, moving in quick graceful strides. Saiyuki held the bouquet in her arms, she sent Rin out to get a vase. She noticed there was a note attached to the bouquet. Dear Saiyuki, I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I hope you do forgive me. And perhaps, I would be able to see you again. From Shizumasa Togu. PS. I mean it; I really do want to see you again. Saiyuki rolled her eyes, _so typical of boys!_ She didn't care, when Rin returned Saiyuki plucked the card, and threw it in the trash.

"Here, Rin." she said, "You can have these."

Rin looked surprised, but shook her head. "It's for you."

"It was for me, but now I'm giving it to you, since you like roses." Saiyuki said.

Rin sighed and took them. "A pity, I always thought roses were the most beautiful flowers."

Saiyuki heard the bell rang, and headed out.

"Not me, I always thought lilies were far more beautiful."

Saiyuki entered the class room, a murmur crept in the room. She ignored all the talk, and slid into her seat.

"Look there's the Empress!"

"Isn't she graceful?"

"She's in a different world compared to us!"

Saiyuki stifled a sigh, and the words wash over her. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She wished for the teacher to begin the lesson. The soft clipping of shoes told her the arrival of her teacher. She looked up as the teacher entered the room; a faint blush entered her face. Her english teacher was the youngest teacher in the school, a man of 21 years (she found out by asking around), and he was good looking. Every girl in the school had a crush on him, even her.

"Class is starting!" her teacher called out.

Shizumasa had arrived home, he was tired but it was eventful day. He was fascinated by Saiyuki Hitomiya, the girl's personality was a lot of Takanari before he met Haine. _I wonder, _he thought, _whether what she's really like. Whether her true personality would be shown to me._ Shizumasa walked into house.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

Haine entered the room, she could barely walk with a six month baby bump.

"Hello, Shizumasa-kun!" she said cheerfully, "Did you enjoy the Emperor's Association meeting?"

Shizumasa chuckled and gave Haine a hug.

"It was an enlightening experience, I met someone who is almost exactly like Takanri." he said with a smile.

"Who's like me?" a man said when he entered the room.

"The new Emperor is a lot like you. I suppose Emperor wouldn't be the right word here. More like Empress." Shizumasa replied.

"Eh?!" Haine said shocked, "A girl version of Takanri-kun?!"

Shizumasa laughed, while Takanri shook his head. He left those two alone, when Takanri explained to Haine. He had a phone call to make.

Saiyuki's chauffer was waiting for her at the front gate. She was ushered into the car, she looked outside, and her mind wondered when the car passed familiar landmarks. The familiar landmarks gave a sense of comfort to her, and she wished that the trip would last longer.

"Miss, we've reached home," the driver startled her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," she replied.

The door opened for her, and entered the mansion.

"Welcome home, miss." said the bowing people around her.

She nodded, and Rin came running towards her.

"Your father needs you in his study room," Rin said.

Saiyuki raised an eyebrow, but Rin just shrugged.

"Thank you, Rin." she replied.

She felt that she was becoming more and more nervous. She took a deep breath, and steadied her nerves. _Clam down! It's just your father._ She sighed and headed towards her father's study room. She knocked on the door, and her father gave her permission to enter the room. She closed the door behind her, and stood in front of him.

"Good Afternoon, father." she said politely.

"Sit down, Saiyuki." her father said.

She sat down in the chair in front of him.

"You're 16 years of age, am I correct?" asked her father.

Saiyuki mentally rolled her eyes. _Some father, some father who forgets your heiress's age_.

"Yes, father." she said.

Her father nodded, "Good, then. I have found a suitable match for you."

She sighed, and just waited for him to continue.

"He is here today, to meet you." he continued.

Saiyuki just nodded and saw her father talk into the intercom, telling someone to send her match in. The door opened, and she gasped. _Oh no! Not him! Anyone but him!_

She saw Shizumasa standing in front her father.

**Yay! Finished the next chapter! OMG! Anyone read Mistress Fortune yet? It's such a cute story! Please review etc! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

By Your Side Forever:

**By Your Side Forever:**

_**A Shinshi Doumei Cross Fan Story**_

**Chapter Three: Fate comes to play**

**--**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**Bold** Author's note

_Italics _Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

--Previous Chapter Recap—

"He is here today, to meet you." he continued.

Saiyuki just nodded and saw her father talk into the intercom, telling someone to send her match in. The door opened, and she gasped. _Oh no! Not him! Anyone but him!_

She saw Shizumasa standing in front her father.

--Present Chapter—

"Fabulous!" she yelled in her room.

She was so angry. She was pacing around her room like a caged tigress. _The one person who I couldn't stand appears right in front of my face! As my fiancée no less!_ She grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the wall. She heard it hit against the wall with a dull thud, Rin was just sitting there calmly.

"I think it's a very good match." Rin said in a quiet voice.

Saiyuki turned to face Rin, her eyes were a blazed with anger.

"GOOD MATCH?!" she yelled, "To hell it is!"

"At least your father thinks so," stated Rin.

"Ah yes, _father_ thinks so." she muttered.

--Before--

"It's an honour to meet you again, Saiyuki. I told you we will meet again." Shizumasa said with a smile.

_That snobby boy!_ She thought angrily.

"Like wise," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked her father absentmindedly.

"I said, it's an honour to meet you again, Shizumasa," she said with a forced smile.

Shizumasa moved to sit next to her, instinctively she moved to the edge of her seat. She wanted to stay as far she as can from him.

"It seems that you have met my daughter before," said her father.

"Yes we had, at the Emperor Association meeting today," replied Shizumasa. "I was taken aback by her shining personality."

_Sarcastic remark much?_ she thought with a mental sigh.

"Is that so? Then I suppose you would get along well with my daughter, after all, you were the Emperor." said her father.

"It was a rather interesting time," Shizumasa replied with a smile.

"I hope you take good care of my daughter," her father said with a smile.

"I will, sir." Shizumasa smiled.

It took all of Saiyuki's effect to stop rolling her eyes, and pretending that she was about to throw up. But, her upbringing had taught her that it was unladylike of her, and can bring shame to her family.

"I hope you appreciate what I have done for you, Saiyuki." her father told her.

She sighed, and nodded her head. "Yes, father."

"Then, you two are dismissed," he said.

Getting up, they bowed to her father. Saiyuki was turning to leave, when her father suddenly said, "Oh, Saiyuki?"

"Yes, father?" she said. She had trouble trying to control her anger as well as her disgust.

"It's a great opportunity for you, and a fine offer from a well established family." her father said, "Don't mess this up."

She grinded her teeth, and bowed. "I won't father."

She walked out of the room; her anger was getting harder to control by the minute. Taking a deep breath, her anger calmed down for a moment, before Shizumasa appeared before her.

"I told you so," Shizumasa stated simply.

"Told you so what?" she said politely, giving everyone in the room that she was in control of her emotions. And that she was pleased with the engagement prospect.

"Tease," he said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon? I'm not a tease, Shizumasa. And I advise you to keep your opinion to yourself, please."

"Ah, that's what I'm talking about. You hate me don't you?"

"Hate? Such a strong word! More like mildly dislike you." she said with a straight face.

"I know you really do hate me," he said.

He stepped forward, and Saiyuki moved back. He reached out, and gently grasped a small section of her hair. He pressed her hair on his lips.

"I will make you love me," he stated softly.

She flinched, and looked into Shizumasa's eyes. Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat, but she ignored it. She didn't say anything, just turned and slowly walked to her room. While Shizumasa was watching her, with a smile playing across his face.

--Now--

"I still think he's the one for you," Rin said.

Saiyuki's anger had calmed down, and she just glared at Rin. She didn't care what Rin said, she just wanted to be alone. Stating her request, Rin just bowed and packed her things up. Closing the door behind her, Saiyuki flopped onto the bed. She felt that her life went from slightly stressful to a hell lot more stressful. Her phone rang, and she ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said talked into the speaker.

"Hello," the familiar voice replied, "Shizumasa here, why don't we go on a date together? The first date; to celebrate our engagement."

She was about to yell fat chance to him, but she didn't want to disappoint her father.

"Not really a good idea now," she said with a forced polite tone.

"Not now, maybe later?" asked Shizumasa.

She couldn't stand him anymore, she just hang up on him.

It was night, and she felt it was so stuffy in her house; she pulled on a coat and stepped outside. The cool night air calmed her raging temper. She walked towards the local park, and walked down the calm day. Her mind wondered as she walked on, wrapped up in her train of thoughts. When she bumped into someone, she tripped and fell on her face.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"No no! It's my fault," the familiar voice said. A gloved hand reached out to her, she grasped the hand gratefully.

"Thank you." she said gratefully, she dusted herself off, and looked up.

She gasped, the familiar face of her English teacher made her blush, and speechless.

"Why are you out so late?" her teacher asked.

"I-I just needed some fresh air," she stammered. _Gosh! I sound so lame!_ she thought.

"Oh, I see." her teacher replied, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." she said in a matter of fact tone.

Her teacher didn't believe her, he had a look of concern across his face. He looked thoughtful, as he thought something over.

"I guess…" he said doubtfully, "How about this? I'll treat you to coffee tomorrow ok? As an apology for making you trip over, and causing a bit of trouble."

Saiyuki felt her heart stop, and she wondered whether she was in heaven.

"Yes," she said regaining her composure.

"Great!" her teacher said with a heart stopping smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, yes?"

Saiyuki couldn't say anything, but just simply nodded her head. He had his back turned to her.

"Oh, Saiyuki?" said her teacher, "Please don't forget to do your homework!"

She laughed quietly to herself at the last comment.

"I will, Tanaka-sensei!" she shouted at his disappearing figure.

He gave her a wave of his hand, before she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed dreamily, and suddenly wondered what made him interested in her. She was puzzled, but shrugged her shoulders. _Things can get good in my life!_ she thought happily. Leaving the park to head home, her heart was full of happiness.

**AN: Finished this chapter! I have to say this though, I enjoy writing this. And there are so many twists and turns in this story that I plan to write. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**By Your Side Forever:**

_**A Shinshi Doumei Cross Fan Story**_

**Chapter Four: Annoucement**

**--**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**Bold** Author's note

_Italics _Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

--Previous Chapter Recap—

He gave her a wave of his hand, before she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed dreamily, and suddenly wondered what made him interested in her. She was puzzled, but shrugged her shoulders. _Things can get good in my life!_ she thought happily. Leaving the park to head home, her heart was full of happiness.

--Present Chapter—

While the day wasn't considered bitter cold, but the day felt that way to her. _Tanaka-sensei talked to me for the first time ever!_ She thought with a happy smile. But remembering the prospect of marriage to Shizumasa made her frown slightly. A hand gently tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Aki, his dyed blonde hair was sticking up, and he looked as if he had the most horrendous piece of mischief in his mind.

"Rin told me."

It only took a minute before Saiyuki realised what Aki was talking about.

"Oh! Great…" she muttered. "I bet the whole school knows by now."

Aki's brown eyes danced about, as if he knew the answer.

"Actually, Rin told just about everyone." Aki stated.

Saiyuki groaned and rolled her eyes. _This is so typical of Rin_.

"So, I guess the rule of having Platinum's not going to stick?" Saiyuki faintly asked.

Aki gave a shrug of his shoulders, "It looks like it. But from what I heard, people are already saying that it's a good match."

Saiyuki glared at Aki, "If you tell me that, I will make your life a living hell."

She didn't wait for his reply, before she headed off towards the student council office.

"No, I wouldn't dare to say so." Aki whispered, more to himself then anyone else.

"How are things, Haine?" asked Shizumasa.

They were seated in the dining room, preparing to eat breakfast. Haine just waddled over to the table.

"The baby is making me eat twice as much as I like, and at times I still feel nauseous." Haine replied. She seated herself at a chair with a sigh of relief.

"I think it's due soon," stated Takanari as he walked in to the room. Giving a quick morning kiss, he sat down next to her. Looking at Haine's bump with a mixture of fascination and amusement.

Shizumasa rolled his eyes; it's all about the baby now.

"Hey! What if it's twins?" Shizumasa asked.

Haine and Takanri glanced at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"It's not going to be twins, since we did an ultrasound a couple of weeks ago." Takanari answered Shizumasa's question. "I thought you would have known how it went."

Shizumasa just gave a wicked grin in reply.

Takanari looked at Shizumasa with a thoughtful grin in reply. "So, I heard you're now officially engaged. To the new Empress no less."

Shizumasa choked on his food, and glared at Takanari.

"Did you have to mention it in front of Haine?" he demanded. "What's it to you?"

"That means," Takanari said slowly, "that you'll give up on Haine, right?"

Shizumasa sighed and rolled his eyes. _Trust my older brother to bring this topic up!_ He thought with a sigh.

"I guess, but…" he said with a wicked smile.

He reached over and hugged Haine, giving Haine a kiss as well.

"Not quiet yet." He said, he had gotten over his love for Haine, but there were still times when those feelings returned.

"YOU!!" Takanari yelled.

Shizumasa just smiled and ran out of the room. By the time he reached the front door he was laughing really hard.

_Cute, gullible couple_ he thought with a laugh. _Wonder whether me and Saiyuki would be like that?_

"I don't get it!" Saiyuki complained, "Why do I have to announce that I'm getting engaged to Shizumasa to the whole world via a school assembly, when you told them already?"

Rin looked at Saiyuki calmly.

"It's the order of the school, once the emperor becomes engaged. He has to announce it to the school. Or it's more like empress in your case."

Saiyuki sighed, and looked outside the window. It seems the news of her engagement has already been circulating. She had seen the media club bugging Rin and Aki about this engagement this morning, more Rin than Aki.

"At this rate, I'll have grandchildren by lunch time." Saiyuki said faintly.

Rin giggled and looked at Saiyuki with a small smile.

"Look on the bright side; at least it will stop your male suitors." Rin replied with a smile.

Saiyuki winced, remembering the amount of presents she received on White Day.

"But, I didn't even give anyone chocolates! Expect for you and Aki of course."

"And Aki almost got mauled by the other boys, just because you gave him chocolates." Rin added.

Saiyuki gave a weak smile. That was true too.

"That would stop Aki being almost killed by the male population of the school." Saiyuki said with a faint smile.

Rin laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes it would."

The assembly was packed full of people, they were looking up at her in expectation. _Great,_ she thought glumly, _just what I needed_. She took a deep breath and waited for Rin to announce her entrance. Hearing her name and her rank in the school brought some comfort to her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped on the stage.

"Good morning, students and staff. I am Saiyuki Hitomiya, 50th Emperor of Imperial Academy. As you may have heard, I have been engaged to Shizumasa Togu, a previous emperor of this school. I am just confirming that this statement is true."

_Lame much?_ She thought to herself. There was a moment of stunned silence, then there was whispers around the hall.

"I told you, Aki wasn't the one!"

"Togu? The prestigious family! And Hitomiya is also a very prestigious family!"

"It's a good match, if you ask me!"

"What?! No way!"

She sighed, and didn't wait for quiet, just turned her heels and walked to the backstage. Unknown to her, someone's reaction was different from all of the others. He had simply said, "It doesn't change things, just made it more interesting, and more fun to chase after her."

**AN: So who's this person that's thinking this?! Le gasp! Please review and comment! Also, thanks for reading! **


End file.
